Behind Closed Doors
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: When the Cullens go on Spring-Break, what happens in those two boring weeks you ask? You can imagine what they do in the day, you've seen it before. But what about at night, when the sun goes down? You can see what happens inside of the Cullen mansion behind the closed doors. Original Pairings, focuses on Jasper/Alice/Edward/Emmett mostly
1. Temper-Tantrums

**A/n: Here's "Behind Closed Doors" I hope you guys like it and review me what you think of it so I'll update faster! This story is going to be told from various points of views, but probably mostly Alice/Jasper's because they are just too cute together. Thanks for reading guys! x**

**Chapter 1: Temper-Tantrums**

_"If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me is you alone"_

_**The only hope for me, is you - My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**Alice:**

I flew inside our house and dashed upstairs to mine and Jasper's room, I needed to get away from Emmett. He was being such a complete and utter douche!

He decided that it would be clever to redecorate mine and Jasper's room bright neon green. I hated that colour with a passion! So did Jasper, so I would have to get him back somehow.

My day wasn't so bad; I had an amazing time at lunch. Some kids in the cafeteria decided to start a food fight and Rosalie got food in her hair! I was laughing my ass off! Until I came home at lunchtime and noticed that Emmett had redecorated mine and Jasper's room neon, sometimes I didn't really want to rip Emmett's head off. Why on Earth would someone do that? I would never know. This was Emmett. We were all convinced that he had a brain issue. We all thought that he had been dropped on his head as a baby and then vampirism just amplified it.

I stared up at the bright neon green wall, sighing with my arms crossed. Not only did Emmett paint all of the walls the most disgusting colour in the world, but he also changed most of the furniture. What about my favourite desk from Paris? Or my favourite canvas from Rome? He was dead.

I took a deep breath and took a closer look around the room. The only thing that I noticed that made me crack a small smile was that he wasn't thinking very clearly when he was redecorating. Well, Emmett didn't think point blank. He decided unintentionally to not go anywhere near mine and Jasper's clothes. I guessed that it was because he didn't want to get his neck snapped by Jasper momentarily.

My lovely cream coloured wardrobe (which covered most of the wall in our room), was splattered with bright pink paint. I ran a hand through my hair before dashing downstairs and calling Emmett's name angrily, "Emmett! You better get your ass out here or it's going to be a lot more painful!" Carlisle stepped out of his office and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's going on?" He asked, always the saint.

"See for yourself," I gestured to mine and Jasper's room and he walked in there without saying anything. In seconds I was searching the house for him and...Nothing. No-body else was in. Well now I felt stupid. I took out my phone and dialled his number, waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

"Alice! I hope you like your new room, babe." Was all he said, I growled low into the phone.

"Jasper's going to kill you you bastard!" Emmett laughed and I sat down on the sofa. "Why the hell would you do something like this, you fool!"

"I had to get you back some way for ruining my night with Rosalie the other day." He replied before hanging up on me. I blinked a few times and then it clicked. Oh crap. I had forgotten about that.

I remember when that happened; very clearly. Like it was happening right before me. Thanks to my vampire memory.

I needed Rose for something and 'disturbed' them. I basically barged into their bedroom half way through the night and screamed at the sight I saw, I only needed Rose to help me pick out an outfit for school the next day! I couldn't decide and at that moment, I didn't honestly care what Emmett did. It was a crisis! But - how could he do this? He had walked in on me and Jasper _plenty _of times. But oh know, he had to pull the last straw didn't he.

Esme was going to flip when she found out! I hadn't told Jasper yet, or anyone except Carlisle. Rosalie probably knew, I bet that Emmett was boasting about it right now with them all. God, I hoped that Jasper wasn't with them. At lunch I was the only one who came home to wash my hair (stupid food fight), Jasper tried to persuade me to let him come with me but I told him to have fun with Edward and I disappeared. I was already biting my lip anxiously at what he was going to do to his brother.

I dithered back and forth in my mind which way would be best to decorate, I could buy new wardrobes and repaint the ceiling and walls. I would paint tomorrow; Saturday. It was Friday night tonight, and the Spring Holidays were starting today. Which meant that we all had two weeks off from that hell-hole.

Tonight was game night. Specifically; Emmett's. God help us all...

I blurred upstairs and went into my bedroom again, Carlisle was laughing a little to himself. "It won't take long to paint over, Alice. Don't worry too much about it,"

"That's not the point! Don't you agree that this was completely out of order, Carlisle?" I frowned, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me gently, before pulling away a few seconds later.

"It's not worth getting worked up over now is it?" I shrugged a little,

"I guess your right..." I mumbled before I heard footsteps up the drive, I ran down the stairs and Carlisle returned to his office, as I was running I saw a quick flash of a vision, it was Jasper at the door! I ran to the door, opened the door and flew my arms around his neck and held him tightly to me.

"What are you doing back? I told you to stay at school. Bad boy." I taunted and pulled away,

"I heard about Emmett redecorating, I thought that I would see it for myself and then decide to whip his ass later on at whichever game he's planned for us." I giggled and he leant down, kissed my lips softly before I took his hand, walked inside, shut the door and we went upstairs.

"Woah...When Emmett was explainin' it, I didn't expect it to be so...Vibrant." I rolled my eyes,

"He's a dick," I laughed and he turned around to me, wrapped his arms around my thighs and he lifted me into air before spinning me around in a circle.

"Why don't we just skip school and stay here instead, Darlin'? It would be much more entertainin'..." I smirked wide and he placed me gently on the bed and climbed in top of me,

"Carlisle's home!" I blurted out when he started to kiss my neck, I really didn't want to scar Carlisle for life. Even though I'm _pretty sure _that he's seen much worse in his life-time. What's worse...Seeing Rosalie and Emmett in bed together or watching someone take their last breath in your arms? Debatable for a vampire.

Jasper sighed and pulled away, "can't we at least just lay down? There's no chance that I'm going back to school in case I rip of Emmett's head..." He drawled and pulled me up to the pillows, he pulled the covers over me and I turned around in his arms as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I snuggled closer into his chest and he ran a hand over my hair as he whispered things into my ear.

"Don't worry about Emmett...I'll take care of him, it's just a room at the end of the day, Darlin'. You've still got me, I've still got you, that's all that matters. I love you so much, Ali..." He whispered and we lay there for a few hours before the rest of the family came home. I calmed down slowly and forgot about the whole mess with Emmett and just looked to the future. Wanting to stay with Jasper forever and ever.

Game night was going to be...

Spectacular.


	2. Notice: I'm Still Alive! Please read!

**NOTICE, NOTICE, NOTICE! PLEASE PLEASE READ? **

**I'm sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter and it sort of is! ^_^**

**I decided to break down the first chapter because it was so long, so I've re-wrote it, still including the main parts and this story will be longer and much more entertaining! Also, I hadn't wrote this story for AGES so I wanted to re-write it because some of the old stuff I used to write was so...Messed up.**

**Review me what you thought of the new chapter and I'll be updating shortly! Thanks guys! I love you all!**

**- Amelia -**

**x**


End file.
